pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Midlane
Albert Midlane (23 January 1825 – 28 February 1909) was an English poet who wrote several hundred hymns, most notably "There's a Friend for Little Children". Life Midlane was born in Carisbrooke, a village in Newport on the Isle of Wight, into a large family. He was the youngest child of James Midlane (who died in October 1824) and Frances Lawes. His mother, Frances, was a Congregationalist, and Midlane attended the church Sunday school from a young age. He first became an ironmonger, and later a Sunday school teacher. At the age of 23 he joined the Plymouth Brethren, but remained committed to Sunday school teaching and hymn writing. He was encouraged to start writing at a young age by his teacher, and he wrote his first hymn "Hark! in the presence of our God" in September 1842 while visiting Carisbrooke Castle; it was published in Youth's Magazine in November 1842 under the name of "Little Albert". His first hymn which brought his eventual fame was "God bless our Sunday schools", written on 24 May 1844, and used the National Anthem as its tune.Jones, p.268 His most notable hymn, "There's a Friend for Little Children", was written on 7 February 1859 and published in December 1859 in a book called Good News for the Little Ones. Its tune was composed by Sir John Stainer, and is called "In Memoriam". It was composed for the hymn's appearance in a book entitled Hymns Ancient and Modern, published in 1868.Mable, p.134 Midlane wrote over 700 hymns altogether, though none had the success that "There's a Friend for Little Children" did;Mable, p.132 it has been translated into around a dozen languages. He later published several of his own hymn books, including Jewish Children's Hymn Book, Bright Blue Sky Hymn Book, Gospel Echoes Hymn Book and The Gospel Hall Hymn Book, each of which contained hundreds of his hymns. Midlane married Miriam Grainger on 20 March 1851 and they had three children, two sons and one daughter. He never accepted any money for his writing, and as such became bankrupt. Generosity from his fans meant that this was later revoked. He died of a seizure at his home of Forest Villa on South Mall, Newport, Isle of Wight on 28 February 1909, aged 84. Publications Poetry *''A Colloquy Between the Gallows and the Hangman: A poem on the evils of capital punishment''. London: C. Gilpin, 1851. *''The Vecta Garland, and Isle of Wight souvenir: Consisting of original poems on the scenery and beauty of the Isle of Wight. London: Griffin, 1860. *''Lays of Carisbrooke Castle: Historical and descriptive. London: R. Griffin / Newport, UK: J. & W. Gubbins, 1860? *''Gospel Echoes; or, Help to the heralds of salvation''. London: S.W. Partridge, 1865. *''Leaves from Olivet: A collection of sacred poetry''. London: W.H. Bloom, 1864. *''The Sheltered Bird''. London: James E. Hawkins, 1890. Non-fiction *''A Chronological Table of Events Connected with Carisbrooke Castle''. Newport, UK: T. Kentfield, 1877. Juvenile *''The Bright Blue Sky Hymn Book: For Sunday school and other meetings: Containing 315 original hymns''. Belfast: Northern Publishing; Glasgow: Witness office; London: W.G. Wheeler, 1870. **''The Bright Blue Sky Hymn Book: Including the Gospel Hall addition: Containing 533 original hymns''. London: Alfred Holness, 1904. **''The Jubilee Edition of the Bright Blue Sky Hymn Book: For Sunday school and other meetings: Fourth edition, enlarged: Containing 323 original hymns by A. Midlane''. Newport, UK: 1909. *''God's Treasure for Little Ones''. London: James E. Hawkins, 1890. *''A Little Lamb Went Straying''. London: James E. Hawkins, 1890. Collected editions *''Above the Bright Blue Sky: A series of papers and hymns''. London: W.H. Bloom, 1873. Anthologized *''The Ambassador's Hymn Book'' (49 of 100 poems attributed to Michael). London: London Gospel Tract Depot, 1861. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Albert Midlane, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 2, 2013. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References * * Notes External links ;Poems *Albert Midlane at AllPoetry (1 poem, "Above the Bright Blue Sky") *"Topsy Turvy World" at Poem of the Day ;About *Albert Midlane 1825-1909 at CyberHymnal *Albert Midlane (1825-1909) at Spiritual Songwriters. Category:1825 births Category:1909 deaths Category:British poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Plymouth Brethren people Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Hymnists Category:Christian poets